


i shine only (with the light you gave me)

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: the moon will sing (a song for me) [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Witches, its the blights what do you expect, my first work in this fandom so go easy pleas, my oc is a lesbian with a wife and i plan on expanding upon that in the future, the dream is to have a wife and a giant library and pink hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: Piper Shacklestone was very happy with her life. She had a wonderful wife, she owned a school, and was considered an exception to the coven rule. Of course, she wondered, sometimes, what it would be like to be a mother, but that was- seemingly- not an option.Until she finds three children trying to break into her school, clearly having a rough day, andstealsadopts them.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Series: the moon will sing (a song for me) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	i shine only (with the light you gave me)

Piper Shacklestone was very happy with her life. She was the head of the family Shacklestone- her nephew was her heir, what with her having no children. She had a lovely wife, Vivian Payne-Shacklestone, and was of enough standing that the warden mostly left her alone. She was the owner of a prominent school- the one founded by her great-great-great grandfather and thus named the Shacklestone School of Witchly Education- meaning she hadn’t needed to join the Emperor's Coven to keep her magic unrestrained, and she had a library the size of two of her bedrooms.

That didn’t mean she didn’t ever wonder, of course, what it might be like to have children- she and Vivian had tried with spells to merge their genetics into a baby, or luck spells to perhaps finally be accepted for adoption by the orphanage, or for any other possibility. None had worked.

Piper was by no means  _ unhappy _ \- she had everything she could ask for. She just wished she could ask for one more thing, trade in one of her ancient, priceless tomes for the chance to be a mother. She knew Vivian felt similarly- her wife had taken up gardening when she first moved in, and nowadays she tended to dote on her plants as if they were children.

Which is why she was so strangely happy to stumble upon three orphaned-looking children trying to sneak into her school, on one of her routine visits. It was awful that they were most likely alone, that was true, but it felt as if she’d finally gotten an opportunity she’d long been denied.

“Hello,” She greeted them. The two eldest- twins, one boy and one girl, both maybe seven years old with dark brown hair and orange-yellow eyes- eyed her skeptically, tucking the youngest girl- maybe four or five years old- behind them. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re leaving our parents!” The youngest girl blurted out, seemingly not knowing better. The boy twin snapped to attention, turning to shush her, while the girl twin watched Piper like a cornered animal.

“Well,” Piper blinked a few times before extending a handshake. “I can’t promise you can stay, but the school  _ is _ open to visitors. You don’t need to sneak in.”

Piper took that moment to look them over. They were young, young enough that nobody had dyed their hair yet, and siblings by the look of it. They all shared the same amber eyes, along with round faces and pointed chins. The twins each had moles, the girl on the left side and the boy on the right.

The youngest one had half-concealed tear tracks over her face, as if somebody had struggled to cast a spell to minimize it. Her hair was ruffled, and her clothes were rumpled and muddy, as if she’d been in a fight, but there were no marks on her.

Unlike the youngest, both the twins had marks on them. The girl, who was wearing her hair in a short ponytail, had large scrapes on both her knees and one of her palms, as if she’d been shoved violently by someone much stronger than her and hurt herself trying to recover. They were healing over, scabbed and showing the classic signs of magical healing, but there were still bruises on her left wrist and what looked like burns on the fingertips of her right hand and several spots on her arms.

The boy, meanwhile, had a large, suspiciously hand-shaped bruise turning a sickly purple-yellow on his left cheek. Burns dotted him too, the largest patch by far on his right arm, but his fingertips were burned still. His hair was cut short, and the edges seemed uneven and partially singed. His overcoat seemed to have been mostly torn up, leaving only shreds on his shoulders, to make bandages for him and his sisters.

“How about we head to the school nurse?” Piper proposed gently. “She can heal you up so you can get on doing whatever you came here to do.”

The girl twin glared suspiciously at her, so she smiled softly and grabbed a wrap out of her bag. The girl twin glared even harder as she did that, but she only brought out a pair of wrapped lunches, made by Vivian for her and the headmaster. 

“Here,” Piper said, sliding it over to the children, “You lot need it more than me and Leif.”

The twins shared a glance, before the girl twin took the boys place and the boy edged forwards. In a flash, he snatched up the lunches and retreated the couple steps back to his sisters.

Tucking himself next to the youngest, he peeled it open and took out two (magically warm) foil-wrapped not-dogs, passing one to the youngest and tearing the other in half to share with his twin.

“Alrighty then,” Piper smiled at them, “My name is Piper. What are yours?”

The littlest girl perked up, squirming past her brother to hold out a hand to Piper. 

“My name’s Amity!” She chirped, eyes wide. “Can we go to the nurse now?”

Piper laughed softly as the boy twin brought Amity back to him. “Of course,” She nodded. Standing, she brushed off her dress, noting dust on the seafoam green. She’d need to talk to the headmaster about updating the maintenance spells, then.

“The nurse’s office is this way,” Piper pointed, watching the twins trade a glance and then stand up. The boy twin took hold of Amity’s right hand while the girl took her left.

“Let’s get going, then.” Piper said, setting off.

They walked for a bit, eventually arriving at the nurse’s office- it was separate from the healing track’s classroom, but there were still a couple students in it.

Poking her head in the doorway, Piper made eye contact with the nurse. “Got a couple kids out here, when you’re done,” She said before going back to the hallway. 

“It’ll be a minute,” She told the kids. “We have books if you want to do something until then.”

They waited in silence, the only noise the quiet rumbling of the school building.

“Edric and Emira.” The silence was broken suddenly, making Piper look over to the twins in confusion.

“What was that?” She asked, cocking her head. 

“You asked what our names are,” The girl twin spoke again. “I’m Emira, and he’s Edric.”

“Well, Edric and Emira,” Piper smiled, “It’s very nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna scream at me on my (not owl house related) tumblr, check out loveyourllamas. i am probably going to write more of this.


End file.
